Dulce regalo de navidad
by nami8221
Summary: Un pequeño one shot, dedicado a nuestra qerida banda d piratas dedicado a la navidad q llegará pronto. Y recordad siempre podéis encontraros con regalos inesperados como le pasó a Nami en esta pequeña historia, LuNa y un poqito d ZoRo. ¡Felices fiestas!


DULCE REGALO DE NAVIDAD

Aqí os traigo un pequeño regalo de navidad, espero q os guste.

X fin llegaron las vacasiones. Felices fiestas para todos!

* * *

Los mugiwaras habían amarrado su barco cerca de una isla, que se encontraba entre las fronteras de la anterior isla y la que les quedaban por registrar.

Era día de navidad y los mugiwaras habían decidido pasar aquella noche en la isla para ocultarse de la marina que les pisaba los talones y poder pasar la noche con calma y sin que nadie les interrumpiera la cena.

Sanji, se había puesto a hacer la comida mientras los demás iban a por fruta y comida dentro de la isla. Más bien Robín y Zoro fueron los únicos que se habían encargado en coger la fruta porque los demás tuvieron que amarrar a Luffy para que no se fuera directo a por unos animales de grandes dimensiones que se encontraban en dentro de la selva. Por suerte para ellos, consiguieron alcanzar a Luffy y retenerlo antes de que hiciera cualquier tontería.

-¡Déjame, salir. Si no iba a hacer nada malo!-gritaba Luffy a Zoro, mientras iban caminando. El espadachín lo había encerrado en una caja grande que les había sobrado para guardar la fruta.

-No te pienso dejar salir hasta que no hayamos llegado donde esta el cejas rizadas. Tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarte antes de que atacaras a ese tigre gigante.

-Era para la cena-replicó mientras sus puños golpeaban fuertemente las paredes de su jaula-hubiera sido una gran presa. Yo quería festejar este día con un tigre a la brasa- decía con voz apagada. Gotitas de saliva se le caían por las comisuras de su labio.

-Luffy. Ni yo ni Sanji estábamos para ayudarte. Además te acompañaban Nami y los demás. ¿Qué hubieras echo si les hubiera atacado el tigre? O peor aún ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se los hubiera zampado? ¿Podrías explicarme como los hubiéramos salvado dentro de las tripas del tigre, Luffy?

-Pues muy fácil- dijo con toda soltura- lo cazamos y después sacamos a nuestros compañeros de dentro mientras Sanji hace el tigre a la plancha.

-¡Idiota!-es lo único que pudo decir el espadachín a la respuesta de su capitán. Lo que estaba pensando era una locura-¡¿Pero que plan es ese?! ¡No se puede salvar a nadie cuando ya se lo han digerido! Menos mal que no te dejamos ejecutarlo- Nami, Ussop y Chopper pensaron en el plan de Luffy con detenimiento y tragaron saliva a la vez. Franky y Brook no habían movido ningún solo hueso o metal, de su cuerpo y Robín se rió por lo bajó al ver la cara de Zoro. El espadachín al ver la reacción de la morena se sonrojó levemente en las bases de las mejillas.

Habían llegado hasta la orilla de la playa, allí Sanji remataba los últimos detalles de la cena.

Sobre la arena, había puesta una mesa redonda de roble que se sustentaban por cuatro patas marrones. Un mantel de lino blanco con brocados de flores cubría toda la madera y sobre él, reposaban unos platos de porcelana y unos cubiertos de plata fina. El cocinero observó a sus compañeros y les profirió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después con galantería y sutileza se acercó a Nami y a Robín.

-¡Ay, mis queridas chicas lindas! Espero que vuestro paseo por la selva no os haya resultado tan aterrador- dijo con voz seductora. En voz baja continuó- Porque con esta panda de pazguatos no se puede esperar que hagan bien su tarea de protegeros, mis queridas damiselas-Intentó decirlo lo más bajo posible, para que solo Robín y Nami lo pudieran oír, pero los oídos del espadachín captaron todas sus palabras, frunció el ceño levemente y apretó los dientes con furia.

-Cocinitas, se perfectamente defender a Nami y a Robín, a que no me vengas con remilgos de los tuyos. Tú no lo podrías haber echo mejor.

-Pero que dices espadachín de pacotilla, seguro que tú te quedaste dormido debajo de un árbol, dejando a mi Nami y a mi Robín solas- La imagen de monstruos gigantescos devorándose a las chicas, le pasó por la mente al cocinero. Mordió el delantal que llevaba puesto, como un bebé y con ojos llorosos continuó-¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? No te lo perdonaría nunca, marimo.

-¿A quién llamas tú marimo? ¿Eh? ¿Cejas rizadas?

-Vuelve a llamarme a si y te tiró a los monstruos que haya hay dentro- Sus miradas se cruzaron, intercambiando chispas el uno con el otro. Zoro estuvo apunto de pegarle cuando dos puños cayeron sobre las cabezas de los dos piratas. Nami había puesto cara de pocos amigos y les estaba mirando con ojos asesinos.

-¿Es que no podéis comportaros por una vez? Es día de navidad a que si ya podéis sentaros y empezar a comer- les dijo con un alarmante tono de rabia en su voz.

-A las órdenes mi querida Nami-dijo Sanji levantándose del suelo. Sobre su cabeza había un gran chichón donde el puño de Nami le había dado.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, sobre todo Luffy que fue el primero en acomodarse e imploraba, golpeando el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa, a que Sanji empezara a servir. El aludido no tardó mucho en hacerlo y sirvió a todos el manjar que había preparado más las frutas y verduras que habían recolectado sus compañeros.

Luffy fue el que más comió, comiéndose su plato y parte de los platos de Ussop y Zoro cuando miraban para otro lado. Nami y Robín comieron los suyos a medias y se fueron directas al barco. Zoro inconscientemente observó a las chicas subir al barco, más bien a cierta morena que subía las escaleras con una sonrisa. Luffy tampoco pudo evitar observar a Nami mientras subía, en ese momento la veía como podía ver un trozo de carne en el desierto, los ojos no se podían separar de ella.

En pocos minutos volvieron a bajar cargaditas de cajas empaquetadas con lacitos de colores incrustados en la tapa. Sanji fue directo a ayudarlas a colocar los regalos en la arena mientras los otros miraban, confusos, hacía ellos.

-¡Feliz, navidad! Robín y yo no pudimos resistirnos a compraros un detallito a cada uno. Espero que les guste.

-Tenemos uno para cada uno-intervino Robín- a que si no os preocupéis en pensar que no tenéis ninguno.

Chopper, Ussop, Franky y Brook cogieron los regalos donde ponían sus nombres en letras grandes y negras, lo abrieron y empezaron a jugar con lo que Nami y Robín les habían comprado.

Sanji cogió el suyo después de los cuatro y observó la corbata de color azul y negro que reposaba dentro de una caja plateada.

-Es preciosa, voy a ponérmela ahora mismo-Robín y Nami observaron alegres a Sanji cuando este se dirigía hacia el barco.

-Venga Robín-le dijo la navegante- ve a darle el regalo a Zoro mientras yo se lo doy a Luffy- Robín vaciló un poco contemplando la envoltura del paquete que sujetaban sus manos. Nami le intentó animar-venga que lo estas deseando, veo a dárselo-insistió. Robín dejó de vacilar y se dirigió a hablar con el espadachín que se encontraba al lado de la mesa redonda. El rubor le subió levemente en las mejillas.

-¡To…to…toma. Feliz navidad Zoro!-dijo por fin la morena. El espadachín contempló el regalo con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó confuso, cogió el regalo entre sus callosas manos. Era una caja alargada recubierta de un papel de color naranja.

-Tendrás que abrirlo para saberlo- le dijo con más soltura, aún así tenía algo de timidez en la pronunciación de la voz.

Zoro abrió el envoltorio poco a poco, quitando el papel sin romperlo, lo quitó por fin, destapó la caja y contempló el regalo con detenimiento. Una catana nueva, con una empuñadura de color marrón oscuro y unas trenzas de color azul que se trenzaban sobre todo el mango de la espada, la hoja era metálica y destellaba pequeños destellos sobre los ojos del espadachín.

-Muchas gracias, Robín-exclamó sorprendido, era de las pocas veces que se veía al espadachín con esa expresión el la cara, la arqueóloga lo miró con ternura-Muchas gracias-repitió. De un repentino ataque de gratitud, el espadachín besó la mejilla de la arqueóloga, casi, sin darse cuenta. Cuando separó los labios de la mejilla, las suyas propias estaban impregnadas en sangre.

Robín no pudo más que sonreír e invitarle a dar un paseo mientras los demás abrían sus regalos. Estuvieron hablando durante horas hasta que todos acabaron.

Mientras Robín fue a darle el regalo a Zoro, Nami fue a darle el regalo que había escogido ella para su capitán. El rubor le subió inconscientemente y cuando llegó junto a su capitán, que se encontraba bajo una palmera, no pudo evitar quedarse parada y contemplarle durante unos segundos.

-¡Lu, Luffy! –le llamó casi a trompicones, la voz se le quebraba cada vez más.

-Hola, Nami-se ajustó el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza, aún así se podía ver su pelo revuelto bajo el sombrero.

-¿Qué tal Luffy?-preguntó sin existencia a que su capitán le contestará-Tengo tu regalo, no fuiste a recogerlo como los demás, eso no es normal en ti-su voz parecía preocupada, aún así le sonrió-Toma esto es para ti-le pasó la caja empaquetada que llevaba en sus manos. Cuando Luffy fue a cogerlo le rozó las manos suavemente pero las separó enseguida. Nami solo se quedó contemplándolo mientras abría el paquete. Le quitó la envoltura y abrió la caja. Había un conjunto de camisa y pantalones de color negro y blanco, Luffy lo contempló con detenimiento.

-Lo compré porque ya necesitabas ropa, en todas las batallas que tenemos al final te acabas rompiendo todo el textil. Espero que este conjunto te dure un poco más-exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara. Luffy solo pudo sonreírle de oreja a oreja-si no te gusta, puedes decírmelo, lo cogí con todo mi aprecio pero puedo cambiártelo otra cosa.

-No, no. Es perfecto. Me gusta mucho. Gracias Nami, pero… al ver los regalos.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy? ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

-No, pero me he acordado, de que yo no tengo regalo para ti.

De alguna manera Nami se sintió aliviada. Siempre se hubiera cabreado por no haber recibido nada a cambio, pero en ese momento no le importó, solo quería estar con Luffy y ver como contemplaba su regalo.

-No importa, Luffy. Yo compré este regalo como compré el regalo para todos nuestros nakamas. No me importa que tú no tengas uno para mí.

-Me hubiera gustado tenerlo.-dijo con la voz seca, parecía un poco entristecido.

-Te repito que no pasa nada, mientras tú seas nuestro capitán y podamos disfrutar de tu compañía me basta y me sobra.

Luffy se quedó unos segundos sin contestar a la respuesta de Nami, vaciló durante unos segundos contemplando la caja. Cuando por fin, después de un minuto, volvió a subir su mirada a los ojos de Nami.

-Nami, creo que ya tengo tu regalo de navidad.

-¿Y cual es, Luffy?-dijo un poco perpleja.

El mugiwara se puso a la misma altura que Nami y la rodeó con sus brazos cálidos apretándola contra sí. Estaban cara a cara, los dos se miraron a los ojos. El mugiwara se inclinó y rozó los labios de la navegante con los suyos, los recorrió hasta memorizarlos y luego la beso con ternura. Nami estuvo sorprendida al principio pero al ver la reacción de su capitán no pudo evitar estrecharse más contra el y profundizarse en el beso.

Cuando les faltó el aire a los dos, Nami y Luffy tuvieron que separarse, aún seguían abrazados el uno con el otro.

-¡Feliz navidad!-contestó Luffy con voz agitada.

-¡Feliz navidad, Luffy!

Cuando los dos pudieron coger el aire suficiente se volvieron a besar con ternura, expresando con aquel beso lo que no podían expresar con palabras. Para los dos fue el mejor regalo de navidad que les podían dar nunca.

* * *

Termine. Si quieren dejarme sus reviews estaré encantada d recibirlos tanto los buenos como los malos.

Y desde el cariño me despido.

Felices fietas a todos! Y gracias por leerme


End file.
